Rancis' Doctor Visit
by VickyT36
Summary: Plagued with stomach problems, Rancis is forced to visit the Sugar Rush Clinic.


**Rancis' Doctor Visit**

**Hi everyone, VickyT36 here with another Sugar Rush WIR fanfic, enjoy! **

In Sugar Rush, the guys Rancis Fluggerbutter, Gloyd Orangebor, and Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey were having a little race around the taffy swamps. It ended with Gloyd being the winner.

"Great race, man." said Swizzle, giving Gloyd a high five. "Thanks, hey Rancis aren't you going to congratulate me?" asked Gloyd. "Yeah, great job." he said, but when he said great, he winced, and grabbed his lower left side.

"You all right, dude?" asked Swizzle. "Yeah, it's just a stomach ache." he said, straightening back up. "You've been having stomach aches for the last week." Gloyd pointed out.

"So?" he asked. "Then, maybe you should get it checked out at the clinic." suggested Swizzle. In Sugar Rush with the help of Felix, they built a clinic, just in case racers got sick or broke something.

"No, no. It'll go away. Gotta go bye." he said, quickly getting into his kart and driving away. "What's with him?" asked Gloyd. But Swizzle just shrugged his shoulders.

Meanwhile at the clinic, a jolly rancher person walked in with a piece of his head in his hand. "Hello, Jolly. Oh, bad break. Have a seat, someone will be right with you." said Crumbelina, who was the receptionist.

Jolly sat down, and waited for the doctor to see him. Then the door opened, to reveal Taffyta wearing a pink scrub. "Jolly, Dr. Vanellope will see you now." she said. Jolly got up, and walked through the door.

Taffyta walked him to the examination room. She told him to sit down, and she checked him over. She listen to his heart, looked in his eyes and ears. He was okay, besides his head having a piece missing.

Then Vanellope came in wearing a white lab coat, and a licorice stethoscope around her neck. "Ooh, what happened Jolly?" asked Vanellope. Jolly explained what happened in candy language.

"I see, you were walking, but you tripped on a pretzel twig, and fell. Let's see, you have your piece, so that's good." She then took a magnifying glass, to look closely. "And there's no permanent damage."

She went to her cabinets, and pulled out a jar of sugar glue. She spread some glue on his head, and struck the piece back. And finished by wrapping his head with a bandage.

"All right, all fixed. Come back in two days, and I'll take the bandage off." said Vanellope. Then Jolly spoke his candy language, as he walked out. "Your welcome." Vanellope answered.

* * *

That night, Rancis tried to sleep, but his stomach kept bothering him. Eventually he just sat up, and clutched his stomach. The next morning, Swizzle and Gloyd went to go check on Rancis.

They knocked on the door of his Resse's peanut butter cup house. "Come in." he said. "Rancis, we came to see if you were feeling any better." said Swizzle. They then saw Rancis on his bed, clutching his stomach.

"You okay, man?" asked Gloyd. "No, my stomach hurts even worse." said Rancis. "Then you should really go to the clinic." said Swizzle. "No way." said Rancis.

"Dude, what's your problem with the clinic?" asked Gloyd. "I hate doctors okay, the cold rooms and hands, and worse those stupid gowns that don't close in the back, and all the girls will be there." said Rancis.

"Look I hate being put into those gowns, and being around all the girls, but it's your health, dude." said Gloyd. Rancis looked at Swizzle, who nodded in agreement.

"All right, I'll go." said Rancis. He got dressed, and the guys helped him into his kart, and they drove with him to the clinic. They arrived, and walked in. "Morning, boys." said Crumbelina.

"Hey, Crumbs, I umm, need to see a doctor." said Rancis. "What's the problem?" she asked. "Bad stomach ache." he answered. "Have a seat, someone will be right with you." said Crumbelina.

The three guys sat down, and waited a few minutes. Then through the door was Minty wearing a green scrub rolling a wheel chair. "Rancis Fluggerbutter, the doctor will see you now." said Minty.

Swizzle, put Rancis' arm over his shoulder, and helped him into the chair. "Hey, Mint, you look good in that scrub." said Swizzle flirty. "(Giggles), we'll talk after I'm done with work, Swizz." said Minty, wheeling Rancis into the hallway.

She then wheeled him into an examination room, where he hopped onto the table, and Vanellope came in. "Hey, Rancis what's seems to be the problem?" asked Vanellope.

"I've been having this stomach ache for the last four days." he explained. "Hmm, is it persistent, or does it come and go?" she asked, while scribbling something on her chocolate clipboard.

"It comes and goes, and it's always on the lower left side." said Rancis. "All right, then with that out of the way we can get started with the examination, Taffyta?" said Vanellope.

Taffyta came in with a green hospital gown. "Thank you, just put this on, and we'll get started." said Vanellope. Rancis' heart stopped, the dreaded hospital gown.

"Vanellope, do I have to put this on?" he asked. "Yes, take off your clothes, and put it on." she said, and left with Taffya. Slowly he took off his clothes, and put on the down.

Then Vanellope came in, along with Taffyta holding her clipboard. Vanellope listened to his heart, took his temperature, and checked his eyes and ears.

"All right, let's check that tummy, just lie back and relax." said Vanellope, as she snapped on some rubber gloves. Rancis gulped and lied back.

* * *

After poking around, and Rancis wincing when she put pressure on his left side, Vanellope went over the things Taffyta wrote, and the two chatted for a second.

"Well Rancis, by the looks of it, you may have a small ulcer." said Vanellope. "Ulcer?" asked Rancis. "But just to be sure, we should get a quick scan, Taffyta, go tell Adorabeezle to get the machine ready, and bring back a wheelchair." instructed Vanellope.

"Right, be right back." said Taffyta, leaving the room. "Great." said Rancis, sarcastically. "What's wrong, Rancis?" asked Vanellope. "This is so embarrassing, it's bad enough you girls are poking and touching me, and to make matters worse I'm in this gown that doesn't even have a stupid back." said Rancis, turning his head, looking at his back.

"Rancis, I know you're uncomfortable, but it's for your health." said Vanellope. "You're right." he admitted. Then Taffyta came in with the wheelchair.

The two helped Rancis down and into the chair. They wheeled him down to the lab, where Adorabeezle stood in a blue scrub. "Hello, Rancis, just lie here, and we'll get that scan." said Adorabeezle.

He was able to get up and walk by himself, and he used his hands to keep the back closed, and lied down. After a few minutes, back at the examination room, Vanellope got the scan back.

"Well, I was right. You have a small ulcer. And I got just the thing to take care of it." said Vanellope. She went to her cabinet, and got a small container of pills. "Just take one pill before you eat, until they're all gone. Then when they're gone, come back and we'll see how it looks." said Vanellope.

After Rancis got his clothes back on, he left. Ten days later, he came back. After the usual examination and scan Vanellope got the scan, and the ulcer had healed completely.

**The End, probably not one of my best stories, but leave positive comments**


End file.
